


No Change in the Weather

by FluffyBeaumont



Series: No Change [1]
Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBeaumont/pseuds/FluffyBeaumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnabas doesn't believe Julia Hoffman's injections are working, but Willie already sees the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Change in the Weather

“Time for the injection, Barnabas.” Dr. Julia Hoffman glanced up from the syringe she was preparing. “Ready?”

“Quite, Doctor.” The vampire folded his suit jacket carefully over the back of a nearby chair and rolled up his shirt sleeve. He watched as the needle’s point slid almost without effort into his vein. “Willie works tirelessly…look at him out there.” He nodded towards the drawing room window where the dim figure of Willie Loomis was doggedly stacking firewood in the deepening November chill. 

“Mm,” Julia agreed. “He’s been out there since early this morning. He said something about a storm coming, and wanting to get the wood in before it got wet.” She withdrew the needle. “Press your fingers against that spot till I tell you to let go.” Barnabas did as he was told. “Willie’s very devoted to you,” Julia continued. She stowed the syringe in her medical bag, raised her head to fix Barnabas with a significant look. “He’s probably the best friend you have.” She tilted her head, arching one brow – an expression he knew well. Julia used it when she wanted him to reinforce some point she was making. “Okay, you can let go.” 

“He is loyal.” Barnabas rolled down his sleeve and reached for his coat. “But no more than any servant ought to be.” He carefully avoided looking at Julia. He knew the set of her lips; knew, too, what it meant. 

“Is that all he is to you?” Julia snapped the bag shut. “A servant?” 

Barnabas watched as Willie straightened up, wiping his forehead with the back of his heavy work glove. Yes, he would wear gloves – the wood was rough, full of splinters, and Willie’s hands…

Julia was saying something. “Are you even listening?” 

“Julia, forgive me.” He drew his gaze away from the window. “What was it you said?” 

“I asked if you’d noticed any new effects – from the serum.” She drew her gloves on, prepatory to leaving. “Any strange sensations, unusual reactions?” 

“No.” Barnabas shook his head. “Don’t worry, Doctor, if I begin to develop unusual powers, you shall be the first to know.” He walked her to the door, bid her farewell. The wind was icy, pouring in from the northeast like freezing water, and the inky night sky was being gradually overtaken by cloud, and still Willie worked doggedly on. His shoulders were hunched under his thin jacket, and a strand of light-brown hair fell over his forehead. Unless Barnabas was mistaken, he was shivering. “Willie,” he called. “You can leave the rest till later. Come inside.” The young man nodded without looking up, tossed a log towards the back of the pile, and came inside as he was told. He slipped out of his jacket and hung it on the coat tree with shaking hands. “Have you no warmer coat?” Barnabas asked. “Surely you don’t think your present garments are suitable for this weather?” 

“Ain’t got no other coat,” Willie muttered. “No sweater, either.” He stuck his hands in his armpits. “Wind goes right through you, you know?” 

“Come in and sit by the fire.” And, when he hesitated, “Come on! Don’t stand like gazing at me like a mooncalf.” Barnabas gave him a little push, indicating he should sit and warm himself. “Over there, on the settle.” 

Willie sat, leaning gratefully towards the bright, crackling heat. Barnabas took a knitted rug off the back of the sofa and dropped it around the young man’s shoulders. “Now don’t dare move until I tell you.” 

He went into the kitchen, a wholly foreign domain, and set about finding the teapot. The kettle was where Willie usually left it, steaming gently on the hob, but it took several tries before he found the right cupboard door and unearthed his mother’s china. The tea was in a canister on the counter, and he had some vague, hazy memories about brewing for himself and his cousins as a young man. When he bore the full tea tray out into the sitting room, he was as quietly proud as if he’d invented the wheel. He poured for Willie and handed the cup across: “Get that down you, as my mother used to say.” 

Willie stared at him as if he’d just announced he was the Son of God. “You…Barnabas, you made tea?” 

“Well of course I did,” he replied, his pride in the accomplishment suddenly vanished. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

Willie tasted it, nodding his appreciation. “It’s really good, Barnabas. Th-thank you.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” Barnabas allowed his hand to linger on the young man’s shoulder, but only for a moment. “Willie, I want you to go into town tomorrow, to the general store. Tell the merchant to let you have a warm coat and to put it on my account, will you? I can’t allow my servant to go around in unsuitable attire. It casts the family in a bad light.” He paused for a moment, as if to say something else, then thought better of it. “I have some things to do elsewhere in the house. Do stay here and keep warm.” He nodded his goodbye. 

“Barnabas – “

“Yes?” He stopped but didn’t turn around. 

“How are the injections working?” 

Barnabas squared his shoulders. “I’ve no idea. Dr. Hoffman feels they are successful, but I’ve yet to see any evidence of it.” He half-turned. “There have certainly been no changes in my behaviour, if that’s what you are driving at.” 

Willie clasped the hot cup between his palms and smiled. ”Thank you for the tea, Barnabas. I’ll sit here for a while and then go on up to bed, if that’s alright with you.” 

He waited till Barnabas had gone before allowing himself the luxury of a smile. _No behavioral changes, huh? Yeah, I believe you, Barnabas. I believe you._

He wondered what kind of coat he would get…something suitable for the weather…something appropriate for a man who served the Collins family…something that would keep him warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Ron Hynes song, "No Change in the Weather". The significant phrase is as follows: 
> 
> There's no change in the weather  
> And there's no change in me.
> 
> Story can be considered 'pre-slash' because of Barn's attitudinal change towards Willie, which will in time lead to him coming to appreciate everything Willie is to him, as well as everything he could be.


End file.
